The embodiments herein relate generally to clothing accessories.
Prior to the disclosed invention, portable microphones were mounted to a police officer's epaulet or front of shirt. As a result, some officers could not be heard well because they kept the microphone on one's shoulder. Further, officers had to turn their head to talk toward the microphone, which took one's eyes off of one's focal point, which could be dangerous. If an officer could not use one's hands, for instance when using both hands with a suspect or if injured, the officer could not activate the microphone. Additionally, the shoulder mounted microphone came with a cord of sufficient length to choke the officer if the cord was engaged by a suspect. In a fight, foot pursuit or strenuous activity, the microphone would become detached and was useless. The present invention solves these problems.